1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to thickening chain links interlinked to one another of a chain uniformly and to any thickness by means of an electro-forming and therefore producing various chain products efficiently and economically. Further, the thickening of the chain links by means of the electro-forming makes the distance between interlinked pivotting points of each chain link relatively smaller to make the chain in a denser construction per an unit length and the thickening of the chain links serves as a preliminary process before subsequent processes such as cutting, filing, stamping, pressing, swaging, etc. to obtain more novel and sophisticated chains in design.
2. Description of the Prior Art